The Lurking Shadow Tournament Main Page
The Lurking Shadow Tournament Main Page! This tournament has 16 fighters! 15 will lose! 1 will walk away a champion.... Who will it be? Tournament Writer: ZombieSlayer23 Round 1 * Red Hood vs Wario * Charizard vs Emperor Palpatine * Roserade vs Daisy * King Dedede vs Falco * Metal Sonic vs Courage The Cowardly Dog * Coach vs Shadow The Hedgehog * Neopolitan vs Darth Maul * Mario vs Frank West Round 1 Results * Red Hood vs Wario - Wario is the victor, knocking Red Hood in the head with his motorcycle, knocking Red Hood out. * Charizard vs Emperor Palpatine - Palpatine is the victor, turning Charizard into ashes by lightning. * Roserade vs Daisy - '''Roserade is the victor, knocking Daisy through several trees, knocking her out cold. * '''King Dedede vs Falco - '''Falco is the victor, killing King Dedede with Landmaster. * '''Metal Sonic vs Courage The Cowardly Dog - Metal Sonic is the victor, slicing Courage in half with his claws. * Coach vs Shadow The Hedgehog - Coach is the victor, knocking Shadow out with a pipe bomb. * Neopolitan vs Darth Maul - '''Darth Maul is the victor, * '''Mario vs Frank West - Frank is the victor, killing Mario by ripping him into body parts by Frank's chainsaw. Round 2 * Wario vs Metal Sonic * Roserade vs Falco * Frank vs Palpatine * Coach vs Darth Maul Round 2 Results * Wario vs Metal Sonic '''- Wario is the victor, killing Metal Sonic by hitting the engine of his motorcycle on Metal Sonic, exploding Metal Sonic. * '''Roserade vs Falco - Roserade is the victor, using her Solar Beam to completely obliterate what once was Falco. * Frank vs Palpatine '- Frank is the victor, * '''Coach vs Darth Maul '- Coach is the victor, gunning Maul down while he wasn't focusing. Round 3 * Coach vs Frank West * Roserade vs Wario Round 3 Results * 'Roserade vs Wario '- Roserade is the victor, using her Solar Beam to blast Wario head first into a water fall, knocking him out cold. * 'Coach vs Frank '- Coach is the victor, killing Frank by pinning him with a cart and shooting rounds of his Pistols on Frank. Finale * Roserade vs Coach Finale Results * '''Roserade vs Coach - Coach is the victor, knocking out Roserade with a grenade after having Roserade being hit in the face by a Sludge Bomb. Special Thanks I'd just like to take a moment to thank 3 people who helped me along this tournament! ShadowKaras: Thank you so much Shadow, she put up the polls for the tournament. Without that, the tournament would be pretty lame in my opinion xD Peep4Life: Thanks Peep, he wrote some of the fights! And boy, they were epic! Better then mine, for sure! ZackAttackX: Thank you so much Zack, he wrote some of the fights like Peep! He also did the Thumbnails for the fights, and they were so dang good! Thank you so much Zack! Writers and their fights for the Tournament ZombieSlayer23: Red Hood vs Wario, King Dedede vs Falco, Metal Sonic vs Courage The Cowardly Dog, Neopolitan vs Darth Maul, Wario vs Metal Sonic, Roserade vs Wario, Coach vs Frank West, Roserade vs Coach! ZackAttackX: Roserade vs Daisy, Coach vs Shadow The Hedgehog , Coach vs Darth Maul, Roserade vs Falco, and Roserade vs Coach. Peep4Life: Charizard vs Emperor Palpatine, Mario vs Frank West, Frank West vs Emperor Palpatine. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:The Chaos Craze Tournament